Hold On We're Going Home
by MZDBZBABE
Summary: Pan and Bra have liked Trunks and Goten since the day they were born. And Trunks and Goten Have liked Pan and Bra since the day the girls were born to. Now in high school, the teens must express their love for each other bfore their hearts get broken. Follow them as they make new friends, go up against baddies, and find true love.


_ I got my eyes on you, you're everything that I see_

_ I want your hot love and emotion endlessly,_

_ I can't get over you, you left your mark on me_

_ I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

Her eyes fluttered open, wide awake after hearing one of her favorite songs play from her phone. A huge smile crept up on her face as she jumped out of bed to do her morning routines. After getting out of the shower she spiked her ki to dry herself, and combed the kinks out of her hair. She then put it into a high ponytail with her bang hanging out.

_ Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_ You act so different around me_  
_ Cause you're a good girl and you know it_  
_ I know exactly who you could be_

"Just hold on we're going home. Just hold on we're going home. It's hard to do these things hold on we're going home,"the girl sang along the song. She then proceed to walk to her walk-in closet. On the front of its door read her name 'PAN' in big bold letters. She put on a black butler shirt of Sebastian Michealis, with red skinny jeans, and her spiked combat boots. The girl, now known as Pan walked out of closet rolling her eyes she could hear her brother next door singing Chala Head Chala over and over again.

_I got my eyes on you, You're everything that I see_  
_ I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_  
_ I can't get over you, You left your mark on me_  
_ I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

'I really don't wanna go to school today. I was hoping to before, but i don't wanna go now. Ughhh, this is all Bra's fault' she thought.

'What's all Bra's fault Panda'

'Trunks, good morning, umm nothing its a girl thing'

'Aww please, just tell me. I promise i wont tell'

'No, Trunks you'll find out later i promise'

'You sure'

'Yeah, anyways are you coming to get us or is it out turn'

'Nope its our turn. Bra and I will be there in about 10. So hurry up dark princess'

'kk,bye ice prince'

"You're the girl, you're the one. Gave you everything I love.I think there's something, baby, I think there's something, baby. You're the girl, you're the one. Gave you everything I love. I think there's something, baby, I think there's something, baby," Pan sang. she then grabbed her bag and turned her music off, running across the hall to her brother's room. They'd decided to scare their family today before leaving just because._  
_

"GOTENNN, Trunks said he and Bra are picking us up today. And hurry up before I eat all the breakfast again,"she yelled over him with a smile. Pan tended to be a cruel little sister to both of her brothers.

"Like hell you are Pan. You did that all week you pig," Goten yelled bursting out of his room.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Ready to scare mom shitless," she asked.

"Hells yeah," Goten replied. Both siblings walked down the hallway together until they reached the stairs. They stopped and looked down, waiting until they knew they had everyone's attention. They then turned back to back, and walked down the stairs with Goten singing...

"I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit tie. I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit. Can I show you a few things, a few things, a few things, little baby?  
'Cause... I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit. I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit. Let me show you a few things, let me show you a few things," he sang. And in Pan's best male voice asked...

"Wait a minute. You ready, GS?". And as they made their way to the bottom of the staircase, Goten looked up and saw his girlfriend standing in front of him with a huge grin on her face. He put his hand out, as if she were asking her to dance with him, and she took it happily as they both started dancing through the extended part of his home.

"I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking. Going out so hot, just like an oven. And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it. It's so fine and it's all mine. Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching. Cause if they study close, real close, they might learn something. She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it. She's so fire tonight

And as long as I got my suit and tie, I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight. And you got fixed up to the nines, let me show you a few things. All dressed up in black and white, and you're dressed in that dress I like. Love is swinging in the air tonight, let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love. While we're in the swing of love, let me show you a few things. Show you a few things about love, hey," Goten sang as he twirled her around his livingroom. She just giggled and laughed like they were the only ones in the room. When suddenly he stopped her, however, he wasnt able to continue singing as his best friend, and his girlfriend's brother, took his spot but began dancing with Pan.

Stop, let me get a good look at it. Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty. And aww, shit so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit, but that's alright, cause you're all mine. Awww, go on and show 'em who you call daddy. I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it. Oh, my killer, my thriller, yeah you're a classic, and you're all mine tonight

And as long as I got my suit and tie, I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight. And you got fixed up to the nines, let me show you a few things. All dressed up in black and white, and you're dressed in that dress I like. Love is swinging in the air tonight, let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love. While we're in the swing of love, let me show you a few things. Show you a few things about love, hey. Get out your seat, Hov,' and with that Goten and Pan's older brother began rapping, and dancing with his own wife. Both of them were in on it too, however, Gohan did take some convincing, since he is a momma's boy(and is happy to admit it).

All black at the white shows, white shoes at the black shows. Green card for the Cuban links, y'all sit back and enjoy the light show. Nothing exceeds like excess, stoute got gout from having the best of the best. Is this what it's all about, I'm at the restaurant. My rant disturbing the guests. Years of distress, tears on the dress, trying to hide her face with some make up sex. This is truffle season, Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason. All Saints for my angel, Alexander Wang too. Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks, I'll show you how to do this young! No papers, catch vapors, get high, out Vegas. D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble, you just got good genes so a nigga trying to cuff you. Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you, tell your father we go farther as a couple. They ain't lose a daughter, got a son, I show you how to do this, hun!" he rapped. He then switched it back over to Goten and Trunks, who twirled their dance partners around with glee.

"And as long as I got my suit and tie, I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight. And you got fixed up to the nines, let me show you a few things. All dressed up in black and white, and you're dressed in that dress I like. Love is swinging in the air tonight, let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things, show you a few things about love. While we're in the swing of love, let me show you a few things. Show you a few things about love, hey. Oh...," they sang, dancing out the door to Trunks' Blue Jeep. Once in the car, all four teens looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"OMG, did you see ChiChi's face. It was hilarious," Bra exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," laughed her best-friend, Pan.

"Guys, shhhh, be quiet. Wait for it...," said Goten. Seconds later they could hear Goten and Pan's mom yelling,' _What the hell just happened. My babies are going crazy. And they got Gohan tooooo'. _Looking up they saw Gohan zooming to their school, as he was their science teacher, and Gohan's wife Videl zooming the other way as she now owned and at worked her father's dojo. As the teens began their journey to school, they made a stop at Kami Island to pick up Trunks' girlfriend Marron. So the seating went like this in the back seats were Pan, Goten, and Bra. and Trunks and Marron were in the front, with Trunks driving. Pan hadn't been expecting them to go pick up the blond.

Growing up Marron, Bra, and herself had always been the three musketeers. Especially because their parents were all apart of the z-gang. But when they were in sixth grade everything changed. Just about every boy would hit on Bra or Pan, and the blond barely got any attention. and it didn't help that she developed slower than the other two. Bra, being a princess, was loving the attention she got. However, Pan was a tomboy, and always tried to ignore or dismiss them. But the boys just took it as being feisty, something they 'liked in a girl'. after a while, it seemed like everything Pan and Bra had, Marron had to have, and slowly, she turned into a grade A slut and bitch. Both girls just decided to stop hanging with her. But then the black-haired beauty started developing feelings for trunks, and when Marron found out, she swiped him from from Pan. And there was nothing the girl could do.

However, Pan got over the fact that Trunks wasn't available right now. But that didn't mean Bra and her wouldn't try to make him free now. But all of their plans had failed as someone from their family had always ruined it somehow.(COUGHgotenCOUGH) And when they got to 10th grade everything switched. Marron became the popular one, where as Pan became the unpopular one. Bra was still popular because of her status, but Pan hid who she was now. She wanted people to like her for her, not her family. Marron used her new sense of authority over Pan and always teased and embarrassed her. And because of this Pan has low-self esteem now. Trunks must of saw her down look, cause he had turned on her favorite song and asked her to sing for him.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice, I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything. You held me down, but I got up (hey!), Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, your hear that sound, Like thunder, gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up, get ready 'cause I had enough. I see it all, I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, you're gonna hear me roar," she sang. Even though Pan had low self-esteem, she was still the strong, hot-headed girl who loved to fight. And right now the score between Marron and herself was Pan-19 and Marron-10.

"Now I'm floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero. You held me down, but I got up (hey!), Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, your hear that sound, like thunder, gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up, get ready 'cause I had enough. I see it all, I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, you're gonna hear me oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, you're gonna hear me roar.

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! You held me down, but I got up (hey!), Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, your hear that sound, like thunder, gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up, get ready 'cause I had enough. I see it all, I see it now. I got the eye of the tiger, the fire, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar, louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, you're gonna hear me oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, you're gonna hear me roar,"she sang. Maroon had tried to harmonize with her, but Goten had shot her down allowing Bra to do it. When Bra found out Pan liked her brother all she could about was them being sisters. She had even planned the girl's wedding, and Pan. Don't even get her started, that girl was so oblivious to trunks feelings towards her as he is towards her. Pan even let it slip through her and Trunks mind link , and he told her he returned her feeling, but she thought it was. a dream. When Pan had finished singing, Trunks had turned on his singing playlist on his iPod.

**Trunks POV**

I shut off my mind link to Pan as I had some serious thinking to do.

'I've gotta tell her today, but I'm still with this witch. Ughhh, why didn't I just break-up with her when I had the chance. The only reason I'm with Marron is because I didn't wanna just take Pan. She started her mating cycle and now i can't keep myself contained. I've got a boner every time I think of her, am near her, or someone brings her up. And her scent is soooooooo intoxicating, it's not even funny. What if she doesn't love me back? What if I sever our best friendship? I can't lose my Panda. I just love everything about her, and the outfits she wears don't help either.' he thought.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized that we'd sand 5 songs, and I had already parked the car in the school parking lot.

"Trunks, helllooooo, earth to Trunks. We're here let's go pick up our schedules," Pan said.

"H-huh, o-oh. U-um o-okay, sure," Trunks finally managed.

'Stupid,stupid. How do I look stuttering. And in front of her', he thought to himself.


End file.
